Inveja mata
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Uq acontece se Naruto desejar ser igual ao Sasuke em relação as garotas? Leiam é bem engraçada!
1. Chapter 1

**Inveja mata**

_Capitulo 1:_

_Um simples desejo..._

Naruto não agüentava mais Sasuke sempre se dando bem com as mulheres, isso era injusto! Ele é que seria Hokage, então ELE deveria ter sucesso com as garotas e não o dobe do Uchiha...

Kakashi olhando de esgueira pra Naruto: Inveja pode matar Naruto...

Naruto odiava quando Kakashi dava uma de filosofo, e ainda mais quando o sensei estava certo...

Naruto fez uma careta pra Kakashi, que riu.

Kakashi: Naruto, eu só estou expondo os fatos.

Naruto ficou quieto, pq realmente o sensei estava certo... Ele estava morrendo de inveja do amigo boa pinta.

Eles estavam voltando de uma missão idiota que tinham os feito perder o dia todo, Sakura estava caminhando sozinha à frente colhendo flores, Kakashi vinha um pouco atrás lendo o seu livrinho, e Sasuke e Naruto caminhavam quase que lado a lado, Naruto pensando nas palavras de Kakashi e Sasuke fitava as costas de uma certa flor...

Naruto: Pq vc não vai falar com ela?

Sasuke: Hum?

Naruto: pensa que eu sou tão idiota assim?

Sasuke mudando de assunto aponta para o céu: Olha uma estrela cadente – e diz sarcasticamente – pq vc não deseja ter sucesso com as garotas, vc sempre quis isso...

Naruto fica quieto, e interiormente ele faz esse pedido, msm contra a vontade, realmente ele sempre quis ter sucesso...

Naruto: Já fiz o meu pedido, e vc fez o seu?

Sasuke cora um pouco e não responde.

Naruto: E aí?

Sasuke: Não te interessa – Sasuke cora + um pouco a pensar no seu pedido, relacionado a uma certa criatura da primavera...

Sakura tbm tinha visto a estrela cadente e fez um pedido mto parecido com o do jovem Uchiha, + logo esqueceu, não daria certo msm...

Kakashi nem ligou, o seu desejo estava na sua frente, à nova edição do Icha Icha... rsrs

Quando chegaram num cruzamento, eles se despediram e cada um foi por uma rua, se dirigindo para as suas respectivas casas.

Kakashi: Até amanha, e não se atrasem – completou com um sorrisinho perceptível sob a mascara.

Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura: ¬¬" Boa noite sensei...

No dia seguinte...

Tanto Sasuke, quanto Sakura e Naruto acordaram com uma sensação diferente.

Naruto se olhando no espelho: Caramba... To me sentindo um gato... xD

Na casa do Sasuke: Pq será que eu não consigo parar de pensar na Sakura... Que coisa esquisita!

Já na casa da Sakura: Que vontade doida é essa que eu estou de ver o Sasuke... õ.õ

Quando Naruto estava indo pro treino ele encontra com o Sasuke e chega perto dele para bater um papo: E aí Sasuke, vai falar com a Sakura hj?

Por alguma razão desconhecida de Sasuke ele queria responder sim, + se conteve e disse: Claro que não baka, e aí o seu desejo de ser como eu, deu certo?

Naruto já ia mandar Sasuke para um lugar onde não bate sol quando eles escutaram um cumprimento: Olá...

Eles se viram e vêem Lee, Tenten e Neji.

Sasuke e Naruto: Oi, Ohayo.

Tenten olha para Naruto e diz: Bom dia Naruto...

Naruto olha assustada pra ela, desde quando Naruto despertava o interesse de Tenten, Neji pensava o msm, já Lee achava que Tenten tinha batido a cabeça.

Naruto confuso: Oi Tenten...

Neji estava ficando vermelho de raiva, mais contou a te 10 e voltou ao normal, isso só deveria ser um dos devaneios da doida da Tenten.

Mas não era e a morena ainda falou +: Naruto, vc tá sabendo do novo sabor de rámen que tem lá o Ichikaru?

Todos olhavam confusos para a morena, uq tinha dado na cabeça dela?

Sasuke ria interiormente, realmente o pedido do Naruto tinha se realizado, mais Tenten era a ultima pessoa que ele pensava que ia se interessar por ele...

Naruto mais confuso ainda: Não to sabendo não...

Tenten corando: Sabe Naruto... É que eu sei que vc gosta mto de rámen, e como o Neji e nem o Lee gostam... Uq vc acha de ir comigo almoçar lá?

Neji pensou que ia cair duro ali msm, desde quando Tenten gostava de rámen? Desde quando ela gostava do Naruto, desde quando ela gostava de garotos loiros escandalosos?

Neji ia explodir a qualquer minuto, e Lee e Sasuke perceberam isso...

Lee: Tenten, eu vou com vc... O Naruto vai ter que treinar, não é?

Naruto: Ué? + eu não tenho treino na hora do almoço...

Inner do Lee: Naruto vc está ferrado!

Inner do Sasuke: Kkkkk! Como é tapado! Vai morrer pelas mãos do Hyuuga! Kkkkk

Inner do Neji: Vc está morto Naruto, vc não vai viver para ser Hokage!

Tenten corando + um pouco: Então vc vai?

Neji se intrometendo: Vc esqueceu que nos íamos almoçar juntos?

Inner da Tenten: Ah, queridinho, eu te esperei durante mto tempo...

Tenten: Eu não lembro disso não...

Neji pegando nas mãos de Tenten: Vc está me dispensando?

O queixo de Sasuke foi ao chão, ele que pensava que Neji era menos humano que ele, e ele estava demonstrando seus sentimentos na frente de todo mundo!

Naruto não estava entendendo nada – para variar ¬_¬'

Lee não acreditava, Neji estava se declarando msm que indiretamente?

Tenten não acreditava! Neji estava com ciúmes?

De repente algo ligou na cabeça de Tenten, ela percebeu a cena que se passava, Neji estava segurando as suas mãos e estava com ciúmes do Naruto, do Naruto? – ela pensou? Uq eu estou fazendo?

Ela olhou para Neji e sorriu.

Neji deu um fraco sorriso e perguntou de novo: Vc está de dispensando?

Tenten apertando as mãos de Neji tbm, da-lhe o sorriso mais quente que consegue e diz: Neji, eu nunca lhe dispensaria...

Foi ai que os dois perceberam que estavam sendo observados pelos amigos curiosos, Neji corou violentamente, mostrando seu parentesco com Hinata; Tenten tbm corou muito, e o clima se desfez os deixando-os mto sem-graças.

Naruto: Hãã... E aí Tenten, a gente vai comer rámen ou não?

Naruto levou o soco mais forte que já tinha recebido – depois dos da de Sakura, claro – na vida, de um furioso Neji.

Neji furioso: A única pessoa com quem ela vai comer rámen sou eu seu idiota!

Neji pegou Tenten pelo braço e saiu arrastando enquanto ela estava mais do que vermelha, e Lee corria atrás dos amigos e se despedia aos berros de Sasuke e de um dolorido Naruto, que estava com um galo enorme na cabeça.

Naruto: Uq deu no Neji?

Sasuke: Vc é mto burro msm!

Naruto: Vc sempre recebes socos assim?

Sasuke: ¬¬ Não, pq eu não costumo dar mole para garotas com namorados ou rolos que são ciumentos e poderosos iguais ao Neji...

Naruto surpreso: A Tenten estava me dando mole?!

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Naruto: Então quer dizer que o Neji gosta da Tenten!?

Sasuke: ¬¬'

Ao longe eles escutam uma voz chamando: Naruto-kuuuuuun!

**Continua...**

_Espero que estejam gostando dessa fic doida que eu comecei a escrever... xD_

_Vai ter mto SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoGaa, ShikaTema e claro TenNeji!_

_Deixem uma review e façam uma autora feliz! xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2:_

_Cada doida que me aparece... ¬¬'_

Naruto: Quem será que é agora?

Sasuke: Deve ser alguma doida, do seu mais novo fã clube ¬¬

Naruto se virando com o sorriso mais encantador possível se depara com uma sorridente Ino.

Naruto confuso: Inoooo?

Ino: Naruto-kun!

Sasuke rindo: Kkkkkk é agora que vc está ferrado!

Ino: Naruto-kun, eu trouxe uma rosa vermelha para vc!

Naruto corando: B-brigado...

Ino pula no pescoço de Naruto e da-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Voz furiosa: Narutooooooooooo!

Sasuke rolando de tanto rir: É agora que vc morre! Kkkkkk

Naruto reconhece a voz e se vira com uma Ino pendurada no seu pescoço.

Gaara: Uq a Ino tá fazendo pendurada no seu pescoço?

Naruto começa a tremer, se Neji tinha lhe dado aquele soco, uq faria o kazegake?

Gaara começando a mover a areia ao seu redor: Naruto eu quero que vc me explique uq está acontecendo aqui tintim por tintim...

Ino: Não precisa explicar nada... Eu sou a nova coordenadora do fã clube do Naruto-kun, e eu vim chamar o Naruto-kun para ir almoçar comigo! xD

Gaara: + vc não ia almoçar comigo?!

Naruto: É msm Ino, vc ia almoçar com o Gaara ^^

Ino: É??

Sasuke rindo de se acabar diz: + pq vcs 3 não almoçam juntos? Kkkkkkk

Gaara e Naruto juntos: É O QUEEEE?

Ino: Nem pensar! Eu quero o Naruto-kun só para mim! Não vou dividi-lo com o Gaara!

Gaara: É uq? Vc pode ficar com o Naruto todinho para vc!

Quando Gaara disse isso, algo despertou dentro de Ino, e ela percebeu que estava agarrada ao Naruto, e o mais rápido possível o largou.

Naruto: Ufa! Vc pesa pra caramba!

Naruto recebe o 2° soco do dia e cai sentado.

Ino pegando Gaara pela mão diz: Eu não vou ser coordenadora do fã clube de alguém que me acha gorda! Vamos Gaara, vamos almoçar juntos, não quero mais saber de loiros, prefiro os ruivos! ^_~ - diz piscando para Gaara que cora.

Os dois vão embora deixando um confuso Naruto e Sasuke quase fazendo xixi de tanto rir.

Naruto: A Ino estava apaixonada por mim?

Sasuke: Kkkkk como vc é burro! Estava sim, + parece que ela ama msm o Gaara! Vc quase morreu nas mão do kazekage! Kkkkk

Naruto: Ué... Meu pedido não está dando certo!

Sasuke parando de rir: + vc é burro msm!

Naruto: Então explica gênio!

Sasuke: ¬¬' É o seguinte, as garotas te acham bonito e acham que te amam, + só são tietes, e quando elas percebe que gostam verdadeiramente de alguém, elas passam a só te achar bonitinho e tal e deixam a paixonite de lado...

Naruto: Então foi isso que aconteceu com a Tenten e a Ino?

Sasuke: Isso aí... A Tenten ama o Neji, e quando ela percebeu isso deixou de estar apaixonada por vc... O msm com a Ino...

Naruto: Ataaaa

Sasuke: Antaaaa

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: Ei!

Sasuke: Lenntooo...

Naruto: Vc vai ficar falando do meu QI ou vamos pro treino? Sei que vc deve estar louco para encontrar com a Sakura... rsrs

Sasuke: Ei! Seu baka – Sasuke dá um soco na cabeça de Naruto, o 3° do dia.

Naruto: pq todo mundo gosta de ficar me batendo?

Sasuke: Pq vc é um baka... ¬¬

Enquanto isso...

Sakura estava sozinha no campo de treinamento esperando por seus companheiros, e só uma pessoa vinha na sua cabeça... Sasuke... Não sabia o pq, pq há mto tempo ela tinha deixado de gostar tanto dele... E agora esse sentimento tinha vindo com força total, era estranho – ela concluiu.

Pouco tempo depois Sasuke e Naruto chegaram ao campo de treinamento.

Sakura notou que Naruto estava todo roxo e perguntou: Naruto uq aconteceu?

Naruto dando um sorriso amarelo diz: Nada não...

Sasuke caindo na gargalhada: É que ele topou pelo caminho com um ciumento Neji e uma escandalosa Ino, fora os outros namorados ciumentos que topamos no caminho... Kkkkk

Sakura: Namorados ciumentos?

Sasuke rindo: É que o dobe desejou ontem que queria ter sucesso com as mulheres do msm jeito que eu...

Naruto bravo: Eu não entendo! Como eu sempre saio todo machucado e vc nunca se machucou?

Sasuke: É obvio baka, eu não dou bola pra elas, aí os namorados não se preocupam, já vc, vc dá bola, é aí que os namorados ficam bolados e partem para a ignorância...

Naruto: Ataaa

Sasuke e Sakura: ¬¬' Antaaaa

Naruto: ...

Sasuke e Sakura: ¬¬

Naruto: Ei!?

Sakura: Ainda por cima é lento...

Sasuke: Deus não deu asas ao porcos, + sim aos pássaros que iam saber utiliza-las...

Naruto: Vc está me chamando de porco?

Sakura: ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬' Deixa pra lá...

Naruto: Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou é para casa, o sensei só vai aparecer lá pelas 11:00 e eu não to afim de esperar, alem de eu estar todo machucado, vou para casa tomar um bom banho e dar um jeito nesses machucados...

Naruto põe as mãos no bolso e se vai, deixando Sasuke e Sakura sozinhos.

Sakura: Er... Axo que eu tbm vou...

Sasuke segurando Sakura pelo braço diz: Não vai não...

Sakura arregalando os olhos diz meio sem graça: Sabe... Na verdade eu não quero ir...

Inner da Sakura: Uq está dando em mim? Beija logo! Não é isso que nós queremos! NHAAAAA!

Sasuke: Sakura... Eu quero que vc fique comigo...

Inner do Sasuke: Será que foi aquela bendita estrela cadente? xD Ele agora é meuuuu!

Sakura: O.O

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: Eu fico sim...

Sasuke com um movimento rápido abraça Sakura, os dois ficam abraçados por algum tempo até que Sakura diz baixinho: Sabe Sasuke... Ontem quando eu vi a estrela cadente eu pedi isso... E se realizou...

Sasuke sorrindo: Sakura, eu tenho de admitir... Eu devo ter feito o msm pedido, pq vc nem sabe o quanto eu queria que isso acontecesse...

Eles continuam abraçados por um longo período, até que Sasuke dá um selinho em Sakura que depois aprofunda o beijo.

Kakashi vinha andando tranquilamente pela floresta até que ele se depara com Sasuke e Sakura se beijando, ele não pensa duas vezes, dá as costas e vai encontrar algum lugar sossegado para ler seu livrinho... Ninguém é de ferro... rsrs

Enquanto isso no centro de Konoha...

Naruto ia andando tranquilamente pela rua quando é pego por uma lufada de ar... E vai parar de cara num muro.

Naruto: que porcaria é essa!

Temari: Olha como vc fala de mim!

Naruto se levantando do chão diz: É só vc Temari...

Temari: Só vc uma ova!

Naruto: Pensei que fosse alguma doida que ia me convidar para almoçar...

Temari: Eu não sou doida... + vim sim te convidar para almoçar...

Naruto surtando: O.O'! EU NÃO AGUENTO +! EU NÃO QUERO SER IGUAL AO DOBE DO SASUKE! EU QUERO TER MINHA VIDA PACATA DE VOLTA!

Temari fazendo voz de sedutora: Poxa Naruto, eu ia te convidar para ir no Ichikaru... E eu ia pagar...

Naruto olhas brilhando: Aí a história muda... xD

Temari: *______*

+ uma voz diz: Problemática, vc não ia almoçar lá em casa?

Temari furiosa: Problemática é a sua mãe Shikamaru!

Shikamaru se espreguiçando: É, ela tbm é... + vc é a problemática mor...

Temari: É uq? Vc vai ver quem é a problemática mor...

Naruto foi se afastando aos poucos... Poderia sobrar pra ele...

Naruto ia de cabeça baixa andando por Konoha pensando no seu dia... 1° tinha sido Tenten, + agora ela deveria estar almoçando com Neji, depois foi Ino, que tbm deveria estar almoçando com o Gaara... Depois vieram outras tantas que ele nem sequer sabia o nome, e tinha apanhado dos namorados ciumentos... E por ultimo Temari, que a essa hora ainda deveria estar discutindo com Shikamaru + tinha uma coisa... Todos esses casais se amavam. Naruto chegou à conclusão que todos tinham se dado bem, menos ele – até o dobe que há essa hora deveria estar dando uns amassos na Sakura...

De repente ele escuta uma voz meiga e conhecida: N-naruto-kun!

Naruto se vira e se depara com uma escarlate Hinata.

Naruto já vai dizendo: Hinata-chan, eu já apanhei mto hoje, não quero apanhar do seu namorado...

Hinata corada: + N-naruto-kun, eu n-não tenho na-namorado...

Naruto desconfiado: Não? E vc gosta de alguém?

Hinata MTO vermelha: N-na verdade- diz ela tocando os indicadores da forma costumeira e de cabeça baixa – eu gosto sim...

Naruto até já sabia a resposta, ela ia dizer que era apaixonada por ele, como todas as garotas disseram... Ele suspirou e disse: Hinata se for eu, vc estará cometendo um engano, sei que vc gosta de outro, e espero que vc seja feliz e... – Naruto parou de falar quando viu lágrimas no rosto da garota.

Hinata: N-naruto-kun... Desculpa se eu estava te incomodando, eu só vim te entregar isso – ela lhe estende um envelope se vira e sai correndo antas que Naruto possa fazer qualquer coisa.

Curioso Naruto abre o papel e lê:

_**Naruto-kun**_

_**Sei que eu só sou uma amiga pra você, e sei que não teria motivos para ser mais duq isso, + eu gostaria que vc soubesse uma coisa...**_

_**Gostaria que vc soubesse que eu te amo...**_

_**Com carinho Hyuuga Hinata**_

**Ps: Eu não me importarei se vc preferir jogar essa carta fora, é um direito seu, porem eu não quero perder sua amizade.**

Naruto já ia amassando a carta, quando ele viu a data... Tinha sido escrita no dia anterior ao do pedido... Então queria dizer que Hinata não tinha sido influenciada pela estrela, e ele, idiota pensando mal da garota!

Ele foi correndo com a carta na mão atrás da garota, não a encontrando em lugar nenhum, Naruto se dirige pra seu antigo bando na academia ninja para chorar suas magoas, ele tinha acabado de dispensar a única garota que já gostara dele de verdade...

Chegando perto do seu destino ele escuta um chorinho baixinho e escuta palavras sussurradas

Hinata: Pq? Pq Naruto-kun?

Naruto segue devagarzinho para perto do balanço que Hinata estava sentada – o msm que ele tbm vezes sentou pra chorar – e coloca a mão no ombro da garota que pula de susto e logo cora quando vê que é seu amado.

Hinata: N-naruto-kun...

Naruto lhe dá o melhor dos seus sorrisos e leva a mão ao rosto de Hinata pra lhe secar as lágrimas e diz: Eu não gosto de te ver chorando, prefiro quando vc ficar vermelha, igual agora.

Hinata estava completamente vermelha desde o momento que sentira o toke de Naruto em seu rosto, e era impressão sua ou a distancia entre eles diminuía cada vez mais?

Hinata: Naruto-kun, s-se vc leu a c-ca-carta, não precisa fa-falar nada e...

Naruto: Como vc gagueja! Rsrs + eu vim sim falar da carta, vim te dá à resposta estilo sedex (piada tosca rsrs).

Naruto aproxima o rosto cada vez mais do de uma extremamente vermelha Hinata que nem sequer respira.

Naruto: Eu vim dizer que tbm te amo – e antes que a Hyuuga falasse alguma coisa Naruto a beija, enquanto ela cora violentamente.

Pouco depois que o beijo termina Hinata desmaia (como sempre ¬¬')

Naruto falando ao segurar a desacordada Hinata: Sempre a mesma Hinata! Tem coisas que nem uma estrela cadente pode nos dar... E isso se refere à vc, minha Hinata. Eu tbm te amo, msm que vc não possa escutar agora terá outras oportunidades para eu te falar...

Naruto a pega no colo e a leva para o clã Hyuuga, torcendo para que Neji não estivesse lá, se não seria o 18° soco a levar naquele dia, ou seria o 19°? Não importa, ele pensou se for por vc Hinata eu levo até 50 socos... Tô acostumado msm ^^...

****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******

Sasuke: Gostaram da Fic? Eu não... Fiquei como coadjuvante... Então não deixem reviews, façam greve e...

Recebe uma tapa da autora, que furiosa diz: Se vc ficar reclamando na próxima fic vc beija o Akamaru!

Sasuke: Ecaaa!

Kiba: Nem vem que não tem!

Autora lançando olhar mortal pro kiba que sai correndo.

Naruto: Comentem sim! Ai a autora vai ficar boazinha e vai fazer mais fics pra eu beijar a Hinata-chan, pq se eu depender do Kishimoto, morro virgem ^^

Todos: ¬¬'

Neji furioso: E se depender de mim tbm! Vc não encosta um dedo na Hinata!

Hinata vermelha: Neji-nii-san... N-naruto-kun, não briguem!

Tenten: Deixa a sua prima!

Sakura: Oi gente!

Sasuke: Hupm...

Autora com os cabelos em pé: Essa droga de... Alguém poderia me dizer qual é o contrário de prólogo? ^^

Neji: Baka mitai...

Autora com os olhos vermelhos de ódio: Duq vc me chamou?

Tenten tapando a boca de Neji: Ele não te chamou de nada não... ^^

Autora: Eu só não te mato pq... Esquece! + da próxima vez quem vai ficar com a Tenten vai ser o Lee!

Tenten desmaia, e Neji vai pra cima da autora enquanto Lee – não se sabe saído da onde – faz posse de nice guy e diz: Pode deixar que o fogo da juventude...

Ele não pode continuar pq recebeu um soco duplo da Autora e Neji.

Enquanto os dois voltavam a se bater e tudo virava um caos com Gaara e a escandalosa da Ino aparecendo e o casal problemático querendo saber que confusão era aquela, fora o Kakashi que estava perdido pelo caminho da vida, **N**aruto toma a frente e diz: Bem gente a fic acaba aqui, + não esqueçam de comentar, isso ajudará na recuperação dela – diz Naruto olhando para autora toda roxa e para Neji pedindo clemência – façam-na feliz! E eu tbm! Dattebayo!

Sasuke: Dobe, tá fazendo uq aí? Deve ter falado tudo errado!

Naruto: Ora seu... – Naruto parte para a ignorância tbm...

**Fim!**

Mereço reviews? Espero que sim! *____*


End file.
